


Notice me (hungarian version)

by andrograf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Crossover, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Out of Character, Rakuzan Kuroko Tetsuya
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrograf/pseuds/andrograf
Summary: Kuroko doesn't want else as his sempai, Akashi Seijuurou would notice him. But the things turns to a unexpected direction. Kuroko would never have thought this.Kuroko nem akar mást, minthogy a sempai-a, Akashi Seijuurou észrevegye őt. Azonban a dolgok váratlan irányba fordulnak. Kuroko sohasem gondolta volna, hogy ez lesz.





	1. Enyém

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Notice me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256322) by [andrograf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrograf/pseuds/andrograf)



> Az első komolyabb AkaKuro munkám, amit több fejezetesnek szánok, remélem tetszeni fog nektek, és tudtok segíteni nekem némi építő kritikával. :) Nincs béta tesztelve, előfordulhatnak hibák, ha észreveszed, nyugodtan mutass rá, csak kérlek légy kedves.

Sohasem gondolta volna, hogy az új iskolájának tanévnyítója örökre megváltoztatja az életét. Az egész olyan volt, mint derült égből villámcsapás, teljesen felkészületlenül hagyta az embert. Sohasem gondolta, hogy egyetlen ember ennyire meghatározó lesz az életében. Mégis abban a pillanatban, hogy ráemelte a tekintetét, tudta, meg kell szereznie őt. Megszerezni bármi áron....  
  
Vakítóan fényes, napsütötte délelőtt volt. Kellemes tavaszi szellő ingatta a gyönyörő sakura fák ágait, ahogy Kyoto máskülönben nyugodt utcáit munkába siető férfiak és nők árasztották el. A csendes utakat autó dudálás és itt-ott felröppenő kiáltások tették élettelibbé, miközben a reggeli csúcsidőben mindenki megpróbált időben a munkahelyére érni.

Az embertömegben iskolába igyekvő diákokat is lehetett látni, hiszen a mai nappal egy új tanév elkezdődött. A gondtalan pihenést kőkemény tanulás váltja fel ismét, de mindezt feledteti a gondolat, hogy újfent találkozhatnak a barátaikkal. Az emberfolyam közepette lassú, kissé bizonytalan léptettel haladt az árral egy friss elsőéves, ki minden aggodalma ellenére izgatottan várta, amit az új iskolája tartogathat a számára.

Hála a tavaly megszerzett ösztöndíjának, belépést nyerhetett Japán legpresztízsesebb gimnáziumába, mely a tíz legelitebb iskolák között is elsőnek lett feltüntetve. A Rakuzan Gimnázium. Még a neve is "elitet" kiált. Az égkék hajú fiú keményen megdolgozott azért, hogy idáig eljusson, mindazonáltal amit a legjobban várt az új iskolájától, azok a leendő új barátok, akikben hiánya volt a múltban.

Ahogy befordult az utolsó sarkon, megpillantotta a fenséges intézményt, melyben országszerte ezrek kívántak tanulni, mégis csak az apró töredéknek sikerült megtenni. Ő egy volt közülük. Cseresznyevirág szirmok táncoltak a szélben, úgy hullva alá akár a hópelyhek, mesés tündérvilággá varázsolva az iskola területét.

Közelebb érve diákok zsivaja csapta meg a fülét. A belső udvaron hatalmas tömeg gyűlt össze, körülvéve a sorokban felállított standokat. Egymáson átkiabálva próbáltak a különféle klubokhoz tagokat toborozni, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Nevetések és üdvözlések cserélődtek, ahogy a visszatérő tanulók fogadták a barátaikat.

Észrevétlenül, akár egy fantom, hullámzó kék tincsek úsztak keresztül a masszív emberáradaton a hirdetőtábláig, majd könnyedén átcsúszva két ember között egészen az első sorig. Figyelmesen végigfutva a diákok neveit, hamar kiszúrta a sajátját, s mint aki ott sem volt, tovább úszott a főbejárat felé. Hála az egyértelmű jelzéseknek, játszi könnyedséggel találta meg az osztálytermét. Az ajtó felett nyomtatott betűkkel volt írva: "1-A".

Csendesen eltolta a tolóajtót, s megkönnyebbülésére alig pár osztálytársa volt még csak a teremben. Sohasem volt olyasvalaki, aki élvezi maga körül a nyüzsgést. Időre van még szüksége, hogy szokja az új környezetet és az ismeretlen arcokat. Mire 8-at ütött az óra, mindegyik diák elfoglalta az üres helyeket, izgatottan csevegve várták az új osztályfőnökük érkeztét.

Nem kellett sokáig várni azonban, amint a pódium felőli ajtó hangosan kinyílt és egy középkorú férfi lépett be rajta. Az arcán egy kis mosoly ült, ahogy végigtekintett az új osztályán. A kissé őszes haja öregurasan oldalra volt fésülve, míg a gesztenye barna szemei tükrözték a barátságos mosolyát. Röviden bemutatta magát Shiro Kimurának, majd megkérte az osztályt, hogy kettesével sorakozzanak fel, hogy lemehessenek a nyitóceremóniára.

Mivel az ablaknál lévő utolsó ülésen foglalt helyet, a halvány kék haj tulaja a sorban is leghátra került, mi több, az osztály páratlan száma miatt, kénytelen volt egyedül kullogni. Megérkezve az aulába, több száz széket lehetett látni szépen felsorakoztatva, s a többi osztály már elkezdte feltölteni a sorokat.

Kiderült, minden osztálynak megvolt a maga kijelölt helye, akárcsak az 1-A-nak. Az első két sort osztották ki nekik. Mivel leghátul állt, a végén az első sor bal szélén végezte. Ahogy mindenki helyet foglalt, a hatalmas színpadon lévő helyeket is feltöltötték. Jobb oldalt tanárok, míg a bal oldalon a diáktanács tagjai foglaltak helyet. Két szék üresen állt mindkét oldalon, a közönség számára ismeretlen okokból.

Miután sikerült lecsendesíteni a tanulókat, jobb oldalról egy 60 év körüli férfi lépett fel az emelvényre és sétált egyenesen a középre helyezett mikrofonhoz. Mint kiderült, ő volt az igazgató, Kougi Sawamura, egy apró termetű, kissé kövérkés férfi. Az arcát jó néhány ránc borította, talán a hosszú iskolaévek lenyomataként....

Egy igazán terjedelmes beszédbe kezdett, összefoglalva a tavalyi év vizsgaeredményeit és a diákklubbok sikereit, majd egyesével bemutatta a színpadon mindeddig türelmesen várakozó tanerőket, akik szintén megtartották a maguk jó előre begyakorolt kis beszédjüket. Ezt követően az igazgató rátért, hogy köszönetet nyílvánítson mindazon családoknak és vállalkozásoknak, amelyek anyagilag támogatták az iskolát.

Habár tiszteletlenségnek számított, az égkék tincsekhez tartózó tiszta kék szempár (most már inkább álomittas, mint tiszta) a földet bámulta unottan. Csak egy-két szót kapott el a füle az egész beszédből, olyanokat, mint "új igazgató helyettes"; "tornaterem-fejlesztés"; "Globális vállalat". Unalmas, száraz és véget nem érő prédikálás volt, nem csoda hát, hogy képtelen volt a fiú tíz percnél tovább figyelni.

Helyette a padló kövének mintázatában próbált formákat felfedezni, mint egyetlen megmaradt szórakozási lehetőségként. Annyira belemerült a "játékba", hogy észre sem vette, mikor a férfi ellépett a mikrofontól, átadva a helyét egy másik, eddig ismeretlen személynek. Robotikusan tapsolt ő is, mikor a tömeg, egy pillantást sem vetve az előtte lévő jelenetre.

Amennyire udvariatlan volt a viselkedése, úgy tűnt senki sem törődik vele, vagy egyszerűen, észre sem vették őt. Ez egyrészt kicsit magányos volt, másrészről viszont most épp jól jött.Azonban hiába határozták el azok az égkék szemek, hogy a ceremónia végéig a talajra fogják irányítani osztatlan figyelmüket, egy, a hangszórókból visszhangzó bársonyos hang, azonnal odavonzotta a tekintetét.

A szája kis "o" betűt formált, miközben a pillantása egy földi istent csodált. A hallójárata egyetlen hangot fogadott be és az annak a fenséges lénynek földöntúli éneke volt. Az azúr szemek intenzíven bámulták a pódiumon álló fiú egész lényét.

Azokat az izmos lábakat, mely még az egyenruhán át is körvonalazódtak; azt a lehetetlenül formás alfelét, mely minden kézmozdulatakor megmozdult; azt a széles hátat, mely kétségtelenül csak olyan tónusos, mint a lábszárai; a felsőtestét, amelyet elegánsan borított a szürke szatén ing, kiemelve az izmos bicepszeit; a kissé markáns, ugyanakkor hibátlan arcot, melyet elefántcsont fehér bőr fedett; azt a sokkolóan vörös, lángoló hajat, mely minden bizonnyal selymesen lágy, ha megérinted; azokat a sápadt rózsaszín, telt ajkakat, melyekről megállás nélkül gördültek le a szavak ( nem fogja tagadni, nehezen nézett el róluk) és azokat a határozott, büszkeséggel telt vérvörös és folyékony arany szemeket, melyeknél gyönyörűbbet még soha eddigi életében nem látott.

Tagadhatatlanul méltóak voltak az istenhez, akihez tartoztak, mintha a szerelem istennő született volna újjá, egy férfi képében. Lélegzetelállító volt, akárcsak egy életre kelt remekmű. Legszívesebben felfutott volna hozzá a színpadra, hogy ha csak egy pillanatra is, összekapcsolhassa az ajkaikat.

Bár ez lehetetlen, hisz sohasem érhet fel egy olyan fenséges létezéshez, mint ő. Egy olyan fantomnak, mint ő, kinek a világ a létezéséről mit sem tud, be kell érnie pusztán a lábnyomát dicsérő talaj istenítésével. Hívhatod ezt szerelemek első látásra. Hisz mi másnak nevezhetnéd azt, amikor a szíved őrült, vad vágtába kezd és milliónyi pillangó repdes a gyomrodban mindössze attól, ha imádatod tárgyára pillantasz?

Hihetetlen érzés volt! Mintha az élete egészen idáig fekete-fehér lett volna és most hirtelen csordultig telt színekkel! Szürreális érzés, mintha eddig elzárva, víz alatt élt volna és most először pillantotta volna meg a fenséges napot. Úgy érezte magát akár a moly, akit vonzz a tűz mindent elborító fénye. Nem érdekelte ha hamuvá égeti. Ha az lesz az utolsó, amit tesz életében.

Akarta.

.

.

.

Szüksége volt rá.

.

.

.

_Kellet neki!_

Hirtelen tapsvihar tört ki, az aula különböző részein lányos sikolyokat lehetett hallani, akár egy rock koncerten. Felébredve a révületéből, megdöbbenve vette észre az első sor fantomja, hogy a vörös hajú beszéde véget ért, s magabiztos léptekkel ült le, a mindeddig üresen hagyott székre.

Habár majdhogynem szó szerint csüngött a szavain, ha agyon ütnék sem tudna egy szót sem visszaidézni. Túlságosan mélyen belemerült az ismeretlen csodálatába. A fiú szeme egy pillanatra sem vette le a tekintetét a másikról, ahogy az egyenes háttal ülve nézte az igazgató visszatérő alakját.

"Ez egy igazán remek beszéd volt! Akashasi Sejuuro, hölgyeim és uraim! Remélem idén is követik a pédáját és kiváló eredményekkel öregbítik iskolánk hírnevét. Ami a továbbiakat illeti....."  
Az igazgató egy újabb hosszú monológba kezdett, de Kuroko Tetsuya csak két szót hallott az elméjében ismétlődni újra meg újra....

'Akashi'....

"... _Seijuuro_....."  
  
Sosem számított rá, hogy így lesz. Sohasem tervezte, hogy megtörténjen, most mégis itt van és őrülten szerelmes egy evilági istenségbe. Így hát történjék bármi, meg fogja szerezni magának. Megszerzi Akashi Seijuuro-t..................

bármi áron............


	2. Új cél

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kis ismerkedés Tetsuya új iskolás életével és gondolataival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Újabb fejezet és még mindig nem megy a cím adás :P Szép lassan fogom írni a fejezeteket, mivel egy hónapra vagyok egy záró vizsgától, így minden létező szabadidőmet arra kell szánnom.....Azonban! A következő fejezet is már majdnem kész, szóval addig sem hagylak titeket történet nélkül :3  
> Ha bárki bármilyen hibát lát, észrevétele van, nyugodtan szóljon^^

 

>           Lassú, nyugodt léptekkel sétált hazafelé Kuroko, visszagondolva a nap történéseire. Gyorsan számba tudta venni őket, mivel tényleg semmi rendkívüli nem történt. Délelőtt unalmasabbnál unalmasabb órák (légy átkozott fizika!), aztán ebédszünet a teremben, szokás szerint egyedül.
> 
> Hiába volt nagy álma egy rakás új barát szerzése, semmi sem különbözött az új iskola a korábbitól. Itt is ugyanúgy átnéztek rajta, kivétel nélkül. Szomorú, de a gyenge, szinte nem létező jelenlétével képtelen volt megtartani a többiek figyelmét. Sorra elfelejtették nevét. Még olyan is előfordult egyszer, hogy megkérdezte az egyik osztálytársa, hogy kit akar meglátogatni, mikor megpróbált eljutni a székéhez a tömegen keresztül. 
> 
> Az ebédet egy viszonylag élvezhető irodalom óra és egy kínzással felérő testnevelés követte. Sohasem volt sportos alkat, ha bármi, mindig csak vonszolta magát és szerencsétlenkedett. Nem csoda hát, ha nem talált benne élvezetet. Szerencsére ma nem volt délután klubfoglalkozás, így egy gyors zuhanyzást követően már indulhatott is haza.
> 
> Hogy milyen klub? Nos, akármilyen logikátlanul is hangzik ezek után, tagja a Rakuzan híres kosárlabda csapatának (Na jó, épp csak bekerült a harmadosztályba, de akkor is bent van!). És hogy hogyan végezte egy ekkora antisportoló, mint szerény személye egy sportklubban? A választ egy ámulatba ejtő kosárlabda kapitány képében kell keresni.
> 
> A tavalyi nyitóceremóniát követően komoly kutatást végzett az iskolaelső fiúval kapcsolatban. Megtudta, hogy nem csak a suli minta diákja, hanem, az iskolai kosárlabda csapat kapitánya is már első éves kora óta(!), valamint a diáktanácsban nem kisebb szerep, mint az elnöki cím betöltője. Szintúgy az első éve óta. Ezen felül 10 éves kora óta professzionális shogi játékosnak számít, a japán játékosok egyik legkiválóbbika.
> 
> Ha ez nem lenne elég, hogy iskola szerte ismert legyen (és szuper népszerű...), akkor ne felejtsük el megemlíteni a családját. Mint kiderült, ő a világszerte ismert Akashi Global Corporation egyetlen örököse, melyet ha megörököl, ő válik a világ egyik, ha nem a leggazdagabb emberévé.
> 
> Pontosan ugyanezen vállalat támogatja minden egyes évben az iskolájukat bőkezű pénzadománnyal. Így eléggé érthető a fanklubja (igen, hivatalosan van neki egy) tagjainak rohamosan növekvő száma, melybe lányok-fiúk vegyesen beletartoznak.
> 
> És akkor még nem beszéltem a mindehhez a háttérhez hozzájövő külsőről, mely egy valódi görög istent is megszégyenítene. Kuroko nem egyszer vált szemtanújává, ahogy egyetlen pillantásától elájultak az emberek(nem vicc). Őszíntén szólva ő is egyszer majdnem az áldozatává vált, még tavaly. Azóta egészen hozzászokott ahhoz a mindent elborító erős jelenléthez.
> 
>           De vissza a kosárlabdához. Miután megtudta, hogy a híres Akashi örökös játszik, másnap már be is nyújtotta a feliratkozását, remélve, hogy sikerül közelebb kerülnie a férfihoz. Habár csúfos kudarcott vallott a belépő teszteken, és a végén teljesen más csoportba került, mint Akashi, mégis elégedettséget érzett, hogy van valami közös bennük.
> 
> Keményen edzett, hogy egy nap egy pályán játszhasson vele, annak ellenére, hogy mindez egyenlőre csak reménytelen álomnak tűnik. Ezen kívül idővel arra is rájött, hogy a vörös hajú másik kedvenc időtöltése az olvasás, így gyakran megy szünetekben a könyvtárba olvasni, vagy épp kikölcsönözni egy könyvet. Ez a kis felfedezés hihetetlenül boldoggá tette Kuroko-t, hiszen ez egy újabb közös pont volt az életükben.
> 
> A másodéves fiú szokásává tette a vörös hajú által visszahozott könyvek elolvasását. Ezáltal úgy érezte, lelkileg közelebb kerülnek egymáshoz, kifejlesztve egyfajta köteléket. Seijuuronak (imádja a nevét, pont olyan fenséges, mint a viselője) hatalmas étvágya volt a tudásra. Történelmen át gazdaságtudományokon és jogi témákon keresztül egészen a hadtudományos könyvekig mindent elolvasott.
> 
> Pihenés gyanánt néha szórakoztató irodalmat is kézbe vett, de azokat a könyveket valamilyen oknál fogva, sohasem kölcsönözte ki, kizárólag az iskolában olvasta őket. Kuroko a különféle tudományokkal foglalkozó könyvek legtöbbjét unalmasnak és száraznak találta, de így is végig rágta magát rajtuk. Azok a könyvek viszont, melyeket Seijuuro sohasem vitt haza, meglepő módon nagyon is egyezett az ízlésével.
> 
> Kuroko ilyenkor arra gondolt, hogy a szerelmével minden bizonnyal lelki társak, hisz még a könyvek terén is passzolnak. Minden alkalommal, miután Akashi visszahelyezte a könyvét a polcra, és távozott a könyvárból, Kuroko lecsapott, akár egy ragadozó és levette onnan. Végigsimított rajta a kezével, elképzelve, ahogy azok az elegáns, finom ujjak kapaszkodtak a lapokba, majd akárcsak egy hívő a pápa kezét, ő is csókokkal borította a borítót. Olyan volt számára ez, mint egy szent rituálé, amellyel tiszteletet ad az istenének.
> 
> Természeten minden esetben kikölcsönözte az adott könyvet, hogy elolvashassa azt a bizonyos fejezetet, amit a szerelme olvasott az nap. Sohasem többet, hogy mindig szinkronban lehessen vele. Másnap korán reggel, mintha mi sem történt volna, visszahelyezte pontosan ugyanoda, ahová a vöröshajú előtte nap.
> 
>           Sajnálatos módon Akashi ma nem jött iskolába. Utálta ezeket a napokat, mivel legszívesebben vele lett volna éjjel-nappal. Biztos volt benne, hogy a mai napi hiányzásának köze lehet a családja vállalatához, mivel tegnap és az elött és az előtt is még makk egészséges volt. Ha beteg lett volna, ő vette volna észre elsőként, ebben biztos volt.
> 
> Egy vágyódó sóhaj hagyta el az ajkait a vörös hajú gondolatára. Annyira rég volt már, hogy látta őt. Legutoljára akkor látta, amikor tegnap órák után egy újabb lány hívta félre a hátsó udvar mögé, hogy szerelmet valljon neki. Elég volt csak visszaidéznie a képet és máris átjárta a testét a vakgyűlölet a lány iránt. A féltékenysége nap- nap után rosszabbodott. Nehéz a fél iskolával versenyben maradni.
> 
> Egy kis mosoly törte meg az arcára kiülő fintort, mikor a képek folytatódtak és visszajátszották, ahogy a vörös hajú elutasítja a lányt udvariasan. Seijuroo tényleg nagyszerű ember volt. Minden eredménye és hírneve ellenére egy kedves, udvarias diák maradt. Habár néha megbüntetett egy-egy tanulót, az ítélete mindig igazságos volt. Ha valakinek nehezére esett valamilyen tantárgy, szívesen felajánlotta a segítségét egy barátságos mosollyal. Kuroko imádta azokat a kis mosolyokat, ugyanakkor gyűlölte, hogy ő helyette valaki másra irányulnak.
> 
> A fanklubja shoujou hercegként emlegette és Kuroko nem tudta tagadni ezt az állítást. Akashi Seijuuro valóban egy mesebeli herceg volt, fehér lovon. (Ironikus módon tényleg volt egy fehér lova és rendszeresen versenyzett is vele. Természetesen kiváló eredményekkel)
> 
> Öntudatlanul újabb vágyakozó sóhaj szakadt fel a tüdejéből, miközben felsétált az otthona bejárati ajtajához. Továbbra is mélyen a gondolataiba merülve, auto pilóta módban kivette a kulcsait, megkereste a csomón a lakásajtóhoz tartozót, behelyezte és egyetlen fordítással kinyitotta. Lenyomva a kilincset belépett az előtérbe, majd egy lusta kézmozdulattal visszalökte a helyére az ajtót.
> 
>           "Megjöttem!" Kiáltott be a lakásba, mire kapott egy halk "Üdv itthon, Tetsuya-kun"-t az idős nagymamájától. Az öreg hölgy felajánlotta az unokájának az otthonát, mikor kiderült, hogy sikerült megszereznie az ösztöndíjat. Így nem kellett sem naponta vonatra ülnie, sem pedig fizetni a kollégiumot, ami nem volt benne az ösztöndíjba. A szülei eleinte ellene voltak, nem akarták terhelni a nagymamát, de Kurokonak sikerült meggyőznie őket azzal, hogy biztos örülne a társaságnak és ő is szívesen segít majd neki mindenben, hogy ne legyen a terhére.
> 
> Őszíntén szólva a valódi oka a ragaszkodásának az volt, hogy nem akart senkivel sem egy kis kollégium szobán osztozni. Szerette, ha megvan a maga tere és sokkal nyugodtabban tudott aludni, ha tudta, senkihez sem kell alkalmazkodnia. Lehet hogy ez önzőség, de ha már volt más lehetőség, akkor nem fogja elszalasztani. Valamint valóban nem hazudott, mikor azt mondta, hogy szeretne időt tölteni a nagymamájával. Imádta a hölgyet, mindig kedvesen és szeretettel bánt vele. Igaz csak ritkán tudtak találkozni a nagy távolság miatt Tokyo és Kioto között. Ez azonban csak még több indokot adott, hogy vele töltse a gimnazista éveit.
> 
> Ledobva a bejárati mellé a táskáját és levéve a cipőjét, egyenesen besétált a nappaliba, ahol a nagymamája épp tévézett, épp valamilyen kvíz műsor ment, majd lehajolt és nyomott egy üdvözlő puszit az arcára. A nagymamája egy kis mosolyt villantott rá, aztán ráhelyezte a mutató ujját a szája elé és a tv-re mutatott. Mindig is imádta ezeket a műsorokat, ilyenkor nem lehetett egy szót sem szólni hozzá.
> 
> Kuroko egy kis fejbiccentéssel mutatta, hogy megértette a célzást, majd hátat fordított, visszasétálva oda, ahonnan jött és miután a vállára hajította a táskáját, elindult a lépcsökön fel a szobájába. Mióta szegény mamájának megműtötték a térdét, képtelen volt lépcsőzni, így a fenti hálószobát átengedte neki, ő maga pedig a lenti vendéghálóban rendezkedett be. Mindkét emelethez tartozott saját fürdőszoba is, így nem volt probléma a reggeli készülődés sem.
> 
> A széles fa lépcsőfokok megreccsentek a léptei alatt, ahogy haladt egy kissé sietve felfelé. Felérve egy rövid, keskeny folyosó fogadta, a falakon régi barna csíkos tapéta, mely már itt-ott elkezdett leválni, a végén egy kis fa keretes ablak. Egyedül bal oldalt helyezkedett el két tölgyfa ajtó, az első volt a hálószobája, a második pedig a fürdő.
> 
> Gyorsan a szobájához lépett és sebesen elfordította a kilincset. Amint belépett ráhajította az ágyára a táskáját, majd azonnal becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, a hátát neki támasztva. Egy kis megkönnyebbült sóhaj szakadt ki belőle, majd motyogott egy újabb "Megjöttem"-et.
> 
> Levetve a kényelmetlen egyenruhát, átsétált a szekrényéhez, hogy kivegyen egy jóval kényelmesebb melegítőt. Miután átöltözött, tartott egy rövid megállást, hogy megsimítsa a szekrényajtaján lévő képet. A szemei elfelhősödtek a fotón lévő alakot bámulva, majd egy hosszú perc után visszacsukta a szekrényét.
> 
> Hogy elüsse az időt vacsoráig, úgy döntött, hogy elszórakoztatja magát a laptopjával. Leülve egy kis iróasztal elé, kinyitotta a halvány kék színű laptop-ját, majd miután bejött a nyitóképernyője egy édes husky kutyussal, beírta írta a jelszavát. A különféle szociális hálozatok általános ellenőrzése után, lezárta a böngészőt és helyette a gépen lévő mappái között keresett egy bizonyosat. Tökéletesen tisztában léve az útvonallal, pillanatok alatt megtalálta a mappát, melyet a többivel ellentétben jelszó védett. Gyorsan begépelte a karaktereket, nyomott egy enter-t és végre újra ott találta magát a földi paradicsomban.
> 
> Az égkék szemek miriád fényekkel ragyogtak, ahogy hihetetlen intenzitással nézte a mappában lévő több száz képet. Már kívülről tudta, melyik mikor készült, annyiszor látta már őket. Mindegyik egyetlen alak köré összpontosult, láng vörös hajjal és hátborzongatóan élénk heterokromatikus szemekkel.
> 
> Némely képen felbukkant egy-egy másik alak is, ha éppen beszélt épp valakihez, de egyik fotó sem fókuszált másra, egyedül Seijuurora. A legtöbb képen épp elfoglaltan tett-vett vagy épp segített más diáknak, esetleg tanárnak, és ilyenkor mindig ott ült az arcán az a hihetetlenül elbájoló mosoly, mely a körülötte állókat teljesen megvadította.
> 
> Nehéz feladat volt a közelében lenni anélkül, hogy a vörös pír ne kúszott volna fel az ember nyakán fel egészen a füléig. Bár Kuroko csak a messzi távolból csodálhatta, nem jelentette azt, hogy ő rá,nem volt hasonló hatással. Épp ellenkezőleg. Állhatott több méterre is, nézhette a telefonja lencséjén keresztül, az arca minden esetben paradicsom vörösen végezte. Ilyenkor kicsit hálás volt érte, hogy Akashi nem láthatta.
> 
> Az eddigi kedvenc képe az az egy, amelyiken olyan, mintha őt nézné a fényképen keresztül, egyenesen a lencsébe nézve. Amikor készítette a képet, annyira megijedt attól, hogy lebukott, hogy majdnem eldobta a telefonját és elrohant a helyszínről. Azonban a következő pillanatban a vörös hajú visszafordult a beszélgető partneréhez és többet nem is nézett az ő irányába. A fotón éles tekintettel bámult a kamerába, egy kis mosollyal (vigyorral?) az ajkain. Legkevesebb lélegzetelállító, ezt meg kell hagyni. Be is állította a mobilja hátterének. Nem egyszer kapta rajta magát azóta, hogy álmodozva bámulja a telefonját, ahelyett, hogy az órákra figyelne. Eddig egyszer sem szóltak rá érte bár, de jobb lesz, ha figyel erre.
> 
> Vagy egy jó óra hosszat nézegette még a képeket a titkos mappájában, mire felszólt odalentről a nagymamája, hogy mosson kezet, mivel kész a vacsora. Tetsuya nagy nehezen leválasztotta a szikrázó kék szemeit a monitorról, egy ígérettel, hogy később még visszatér. Gyorsan elrohant kezet mosni, majd leszaladt a lépcsőkön egészen az étkezőig, ahol már szépen megterített asztal várta.
> 
> Segített behozni a konyhából a nehéz lábosokat, lehelyezve őket egy-egy alátétre. A frissen készült ételek forrón gőzölögtek, elárasztva ínycsiklandó illatukkal a levegőt. Miután leültek egymással szemben, elmondtak mindketten egy csendes "Itta da ki masu"-t, majd békés csendben elfogyasztották a vacsorájukat. Egyikőjük sem evett sokat, habár a nagymamája mindig leszidta érte, megpróbálva a kedvenceit főzve rávenni az evésre. Hálás volt érte, nagyon, de sohasem volt nagy étkű és ezen még erőszakkal sem lehetne változtatni.
> 
> Ezután Kuroko segített leszedni az asztalt és elmosni az edényeket, majd leültek a kis nappaliban, hogy együtt megnézzenek még egy filmet lefekvés előtt. Ez a kis esti program megszokássá vált az elmúlt egy évben és mindketten élvezték a kellemes társaságot. Miután a műsor véget ért, a nagymamája jó éjszakát kívánt neki és elvonult estére, habár még csak este nyolc volt.
> 
> Kuroko nem vesztegette az időt, hogy ő is visszatérjen a szobájába. Még meg kellett írnia néhány beadandót és a matek házi sem fogja megírni magát. Bő fél óra alatt végzett is velük. Kissé kimerülten, visszaült az asztalához, életre keltette a gépét és még lefekvés előtt még egyszer utoljára feljelentkezett a szociális hálóra és rákeresett álnéven Akashi profiljára.
> 
> A vörös hajú általában nem posztolt semmit sem, Kuroko feltételezte, hogy csak kapcsolat tartásra használja, de nem is ezért nézett rá minden nap reggel és este, illetve néha napközben párszor. Egy dolog érdekelte csak, a családi állapot. Ahogy rápillantott és meglátta az "egyedülálló"-t, úgy érezte, hogy egy hatalmas kő gördül le a mellkasáról, engedve őt újra lélegezni.
> 
> Megcsókolva a profilképét, jó éjszakát kívánt a férfinak, majd egy utolsó nehéz sóhajt kiadva, lekapcsolta a gépet. Igyekezve átvette a pizsamáját és bekúszott a takaró alá. Ha holnap korábban akar beérni, mint Seijuuro, időben kell lefeküdnie végül is.
> 
> Az oldalára fordult és magához ölelt egy párnát, melyre huzatként egy egyszerű tesi pólót húzott. Mélyen beletemette az arcát és vett egy jó mély lélegzetet abból az átható pézsma illatból, mely csak egyetlen emberhez tartozik a világon. Boldogan mosolyogva hajtotta álomra a fejét egyetlen gondolattal az elméjében...
> 
> _Holnap ismét találkozunk_..........


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellóóóó ismét!  
> Bocsánat a hosszas várakozásért, de a gépem, amin a sztori van szervizben volt TTwTT   
> Remélem megérte ennyit várnotok :3   
> Várom a kommenteket!^^

\-------------Bep-bep-bep--bep-bep-bep-----------

  
                         Mintha csak ágyúból lőtték volna ki, úgy pattant ki Kuroko az ágyból, amint az óra megütötte a fél hatot. Lekapcsolta az ébresztőt, majd gyorsan, ugyanakkor precízen megágyazott. Egy percet sem pazarolva, átsétált az emeleti kis fürdőszobába, hogy vegyen egy villámgyors reggeli zuhanyt. Az arcába csapó víz könnyedén elűzte az álom maradékát a szemeiből. Tíz perccel később már ki is ugrott a fülkéből, egy bébi kék törölközőt csavart a teste köré és már igyekezett is vissza a szobájába felöltözni. Az ágya melletti kis fiókos szekrény második fiókjából kihúzott egy egyszerű fekete boxert. Jobban szerette az aranyos mintájúakat, de mióta középiskolás lett, nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy gúnyolják miattuk, így sulis napokon mindig egyszínűeket választott. Pikk-pakk felvette, majd letörölte magáról a testén maradt utolsó vízcseppeket is. Ezután lekapta a széke háttámláján lógó egyenruháját. A rakuzan egyenruha igazán egyszerű volt. Világos szürke nadrág és zakó, hozzá illő sötétszürke inggel és fekete nyakkendővel. Seijuro szatén ingjeivel ellentétben a sajátja egyszerű vászon ing volt, amit az iskola biztosított. A vörös hajúnak a teljes egyenruhája személyre szabott volt, ezért is emelte ki olyan remekül a testének hibátlan formáját, beleértve a kemény edzéstől tökéletessé változott feszes hátsófelét is, amit a kis kék hajú nem mulasztott el megcsodálni egyetlen nap sem . Kuroko uniformisa ezzel szemben enyhén lógott rajta, pedig a legkisebb méretet kérték, ami hihetetlenül bosszantotta a kék hajút. Nem volt kicsi a fenébe is, csak abnormálisan magasak voltak a többiek!   

                            Miután felvette a teljes harci felszerelést, visszasétált a fürdőbe. Gyilkos pillantással méregette a tükörben a madárfészekszerű haját, mint ahogy azt minden áldott nap eljátszotta, mivel bármit is tett, a végeredmény egy nevetségesen szörnyű elaludt frizura volt. Öt percet áldozott a hajának megszelidítésére, majd feladva a reménytelen küzdelmet, inkább megmosta a fogát és végzett egy utolsó ellenőrzést a tükörképén. Egy kis elégedett bólintással nyugtázta a látottakat. Visszarohant a szobájába, még egyszer leellenőrizte a táskája tartalmat, nehogy otthon maradjon valami is, majd egy könnyed mozdulattal a vállára hajította. A másik kezével felkapta a tornazsákját, mivel ma ismét kosárlabda edzése lesz délután. Kifelé menet az ajtóból dobott egy halk "Elmentem"-et az üres szobának, majd egy kis kattanással becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Óvatos léptekkel haladt le a lépcsőkön a földszintre, nem akarva felébreszteni a nagymamáját. Szegény eléggé felszínesen szokott aludni, akár a legkisebb zaj is fel tudta ébreszteni. Szerencsére Kuroko léptei olyan puhák tudtak lenni, akár egy macskái, így gond nélkül leért. Lerakva a cuccait a bejárati ajtó mellé, besétált a konyhába, hogy egyen valami könnyűt. Reggel sohasem tudott egy fél szendvicsnél többet enni valamilyen titokzatos oknál fogva, a gyomra nem engedett legyűrni többet. Elkészített egy fél szelet barack lekváros kenyeret, ami épp elég volt neki ahhoz, hogy elindítsa a napot. Mióta a nagymamájához költözött szinte lekvár-függővé vált attól a sok finom lekvártól, amit még tavaly tett befőttbe az idős asszony. Megígérte magának, hogy jövőre ő is segít az elkészítésükben. Egy perc elég volt hozzá, hogy az egészet megegye. Hogy ne hagyjon maga után koszos tányért a mosogatóban, gyorsan elmosta, majd visszahelyezte a tányért a polcra, mintha sohasem járt ott volna kezdetben. Ezután sarkon fordult, visszavette a hátára a táskáját, a kezébe a tornazsákot, és kilépett az ajtón. A kulcsát zsebre vágva már el is indult az iskolába egy csendes "Ittekimasu"-al.

                             Még csak fél hét volt, de az utcán már látni lehetett néhány öltönyös férfit aktatáskával, sietve a dolgukra. Kuroko sem vesztegette az idejét, tempós léptekkel sétált, időnként rápillantva a telefonján az időre. Ma jó időt futott, oda fog tudni érni a kapunyitásra. Párszor már volt, hogy elaludt és lekéste a lehetőséget, hogy órák előtt még lássa a szerelmét, de nem többet! Elhatározta magának, hogy semmi sem állíthatja meg ebben, ha kell, az iskolában alszik, ha ezen múlik. Bár szerencsére erre még nem kellett sort keríteni. Már elkezdett emelkedni a nap a horizonton, mire elérte az iskolakapukat. A portás távozó alakját még épp elcsípta, ahogy átlépte a kaput. Megvárta, amíg eltűnik a férfi, majd sietős léptekkel elindult a szekrényéhez. Kivette a benti cipőjét, az utcait téve a helyére. 7 óra 02 perc. Még bőven van ideje. Elsietett a könyvtárba. A táskáit lehelyezte a pult mögé, a szokásos helyükre. Mivel tagja a könyvtár klubnak, megkapta a könyvtár kulcsát, s csak mint minden áldott nap, ma is azért jött, hogy visszategyen egy bizonyos könyvet a helyére. Egy krimi regény volt ezúttal. Szépen visszacsúsztatta a helyére pont úgy, ahogy Seijuro hagyta. A vörös hajú épp csak elolvasta az első fejezetet a legutóbb, mikor rögtön utána elhívták. Épp ezért a kis másodéves fiú is csak annyit olvasott belőle, igaz, többször is. Könyvtár felelősként könnyedén haza tudta vinni a könyveket anélkül, hogy fel kellett volna írnia magát könyvkölcsönzésre. Nem kockáztathatta meg, hogy Seijuuro észrevegye őt, még ha teljes képtelenség is volt a gondolat. Mégis hogy venné észre őt, mikor még a létezéséről sem tud? És még ha tudna is róla, sohasem foglalkozna olyasvalakivel, mint ő, nem igaz? Egy kis szomorú sohaj tört fel a mellkasából erre a gondolatra.

07:13:42

  
                             "Jajj, ne!" kiáltott fel hirtelen. Teljesen ledöbbentették a számok. Ennyire elkalandozott volna? Azonnal sprintelni kezdett, mindenét hátrahagyva, végig a hosszú folyosón, fel a lépcsőkön egészen a harmadikra, kicsit sem foglalkozva az oldalába hasító szúró fájdalommal. Onnan el egészen a harmadik emeleti folyosó távolabbi sarkáig. Kicsapva a "3-C" ajtaját, egyenesen az ablakhoz rohant, az izzadt tenyereit hozzányomva az üveghez. A kifáradás okozta zihálása párát hagyott a hideg felületen, de mindez egyáltalán nem volt fontos ebben a pillanatban. A tekintete intenzíven kémlelte az utcát. Halott csendben várt pár hosszú, véget nem érő percig, csak a lassan normalizálódó lélegzetvétele volt az egyetlen hallható hang a máskülönben néma teremben, mire csalódottan visszasüppedt egy, az ablak mellett lévő székbe.

07:18:03

                             Lemaradt róla? Vagy ma is fölöslegesen várja? Épp ahogy elkezdett volna belemerülni a letargiába, a szeme sarkában egy kis mozgás kapta el a figyelmét kívülről. Azonnal talpra pattant és hozzátapadt az üveghez. Egy fekete limuzin parkolt le az utca túloldalán. Az öltönyben lévő sofőr kiszállt, körbesétálta a járművet, majd kinyitotta a hátsó ajtót a méregdrága autó egyetlen utasának. A kék hajú fiú érezte, ahogy a levegő beszorul a testébe,s a torka kiszárad a várakozás izgalmától. A szemei eldobták a szokásos üres tekintetüket, helyette úgy ragyogtak, mint egy gyereké a vidámparkban. Egy ismerős alak szállt ki hátulról, hasonló szürke egyenruhában, mint az övé. Biccentet a sofőrnek, aki mélyen meghajolt cserébe, majd visszacsukva az ajtót, visszatért a kormány mögé, s lassan elgördült az impozáns jármű. Az utcán egyetlen személy maradt, figyelte, ahogy befordul az egyik sarkon a limuzin. A bal kezében a táskája volt, míg a jobbjával hátrasimított pár tincset a hajából. A fény mesésen verődött róla vissza, az egész lénye szinte szikrázott a napfényben. Tetsuya keményen nyelt a látványra. Mintha csak egyszerre sivatagi hőség borította volna el a testét, olyan forróság öntette el hirtelen. Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük, mintha tudta volna, hogy amögött a bizonyos ablak mögött van valaki. Mindez csupán egy századmásodpercig tarthatott, Kurokonak viszont örökkévalóság volt, ahogy elmerült azokban a lelkedig ható szemekben. Ahogy tovább siklott a férfi a tekintete az épületen, a fiúnak emlékeztetnie kellett magát rá, hogy lélegezzen. A vörös hajú fiú határozott lépésekkel sétált tovább az iskola bejárata felé. Kuroko minden mozdulatát intenzív figyelemmel követte, míg az iskola épülete eltakarta az alakját. Egy vágyódó pillantással később, a kék hajú már rohant is ki a teremből egyenesen a lépcsőforduló mellett lévő fiú wc-be. Azonban ahelyett, hogy arra használná a helyet, amire tervezték, ő odacövekelt az ajtó mögé és várt. Várta azokat a jól ismert lépéseket visszhangzani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hááát ennyi volt :"D  
> kicsit rövid lett, de most már kezd beindulni a történet :D nemsokára megtörténik a várt találkozás! >w<


End file.
